In current enterprise networks, it is unlikely to be able to detect and defend against every method an adversary might use to gain access to networks and systems. Once inside, adversaries hide in the noise and complexity of their target's environment, often using legitimate mechanisms and camouflaging their activities in normal network traffic to achieve their objectives.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for improving detection and mitigation of cybersecurity threats. It would be desirable to utilize graphical representations of cybersecurity threats to detect and mitigate such threats.